In manufacturing industry, various components or sub-components associated with a product are manufactured, and a sequence of process or steps are performed to assemble the various components to a final product. The assembly process may be manual or visually aided, where the creation of the sequence of assembly process shows the order in which components are to be assembled. These manufacturing components are the basis for production planning and manufacturing execution. The visualization provides the user with a capability to assess the sequence of assembly dynamically in comparison to a pure textual planning, where screen shots and printed drawings have been the only visual aid in the past. However, this type of visualization is static in nature. The actual assembling and installation of a structure requires a dynamic validation as the structure is moved and positioned into its final location. Typically, this movement is performed by a shop floor operator assembling the structure. There must be enough clearance for the structure and the operator's hand and potentially the tools which are required for the installation process. It is challenging to assemble the structures in a large sized or complex product using static visual aids and manual validation.